My last mission with my husband
by Stampiej
Summary: Hi, I'm Steph Plum, LT in the US Army specialised in undercover ops. On my last mission I, wonder woman of the Burg, got married to my undercover partner. Oh the irony? Now I'm heading off to Rangeman to prepare for my last mission with my husband. AU/MM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich.

This is my first fanfiction story. Please review and give me constructive feedback. Be nice though:)

English isn't my native language. I learned it in high school. I live in Europe so I'm not really familiar with distances and the army. If anyone can help me with that, please message me. Hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1: STEPHANIE PLUM

I opened my eyes to the morning sun and looked at my alarm clock: 5.30 AM. I groaned a little…. I only slept 4 hours. Stupid invitation last night. Oh, well I might as well get up. Today I am getting briefed on probably my last mission for the military. I washed my face and put on a sport bra and some shorts for my 10 miles morning run.

I walked to the track and saw a few friends. "Hey guys" I yelled and waved. "How's it going? Kicked any asses lately?" They laughed and blew me some kisses.

Once I was on the track I plugged my i-pod in and my mind started drifting off to last years' events. Before I go on maybe I should introduce myself just so you can get the grand scheme of things. Well, I'm Stephanie Plum, 31 years old, raised in New Jersey and I'm the rebel of the family. Growing up in the 'Burg' you were expected to become a loving housewife doted to your husband. Main accomplishments would be cooking, cleaning and pleasing your husband. And of course not to forget pop out babies. Lots and lots of babies.

Unfortunately for my mother, I'm none of the above. She should praise herself lucky though: my older sister Valerie is the perfect 'Burg clone'. I, on the other hand, I am not. When I was a kid I wanted to be wonder woman. When I was 7 years old I jumped of the roof of my parents' house in my first attempt to fly. Too bad it didn't work and I broke my leg. The big turning point in my life was when I was 17 and I got robbed and almost raped on my way home from a party. Without my quick thinking (I put my knee right in his groin and ran like hell) it could have turned out a lot worse. After that event I decided I needed to be independent: I wanted to get strong and be able to defend myself in every situation. I refused to become a helpless woman who needed a man for everything. Don't get me wrong, I do like a man for some things …, but I don't like to be dependent.

I boosted my physical level in de local gym and started training in martial arts. After I got the basics and had a long talk with my dad (he always supported me in spreading my wings to fly) I decided to enlist in the army. And here I am today, 12 years later, running my laps to stay in shape.

Three months ago I returned from a 9 month mission. Just to be clear, I don't do field ops in the desert: I am specialized in undercover operations. I'm not a sniper, not a bomb expert, … My specialty lies in my ability to become friends with people. That might sound a bit egotistical but in reality it's just that I like to listen to and talk with people. For me everyone is as important. Your profession or grade doesn't really matter. As you can see I'm also the 'rebel' or better said 'the special one' in the army. Don't get me wrong I do listen to my superiors and if I have to I will pull rank.

So my last mission was the best mission so far and that for a particular reason: I met my husband. We've been married for 1 month now. As you must have figured out, he's also in the army and well, he's got the whole package: the looks, the skills and of course charm. At least to me. As you can imagine I can't tell you much about the operation. We both went undercover as a couple. Can you imagine how much this sounds like a Hollywood romance film or those chick lit novels (of which I am also a (in the closet) fan!). During the mission we got closer and we had to share everything, I don't have to draw the picture do I? When everything almost went FUBAR he saved my life and together we completed our task. During the debriefing, which took several weeks, we lived together in a temporary apartment. It felt good to be together and when we were dismissed we went on a long vacation to decompress and we got married on a beach during sunset. You see we could sell the story and Warner has its next hit in hands!

One more mile and I need to get ready for my meeting with the colonel. I have one more mission to fulfill and then my contract terminates. They've been pushing for a renewal but now that I'm married, I'm hesitant. I will never be the 'Burg housewife' but I do want to spend more time with my husband and maybe have some kids. The latter is still a big question mark. Some days the pictures of pain, crying and helpless babies win and it's a no. Other days the images of my husband and a couple of kids running around form in my head and it's a yes. We'll see.

I run up the stairs to my room to get dressed in uniform to meet the colonel. I don't really hate the uniform but I prefer 'normal clothes'. Do you see why I work well in undercover operations?

Knock knock.

"Come in" the Colonel yelled. I put my blank face in place so no emotions could show. Oh yes, I can pull it off. I just hate it when I or people use it. I like to read people's emotions in their eyes, in their body language and on their faces. You see why I'm not a typical army girl?

I entered the room and saw not only the colonel but also the major general. It surprised me that I was meeting several people this high in the hierarchy.

"Lieutenant Plum, please sit down. I hear congratulations are in order." The colonel said.

"Yes sir, they are. Thank you."

"This is your last mission before your contract is up for renewal if you choose to renew it. The chemistry you shared with your partner made our cover real. You never got discovered and that's a real asset to us".

So that's the reason they are calling me up again this soon after my last mission. We didn't get discovered. So they probably will send us (or maybe just me?) in to get more intel.

"This mission will be a bit different. We still want you to go in but with a whole team to retrieve further information on Mr. Alvarez. We have followed Alvarez and we believe that he smuggles weapons in the US for a terrorist network. He is also alleged to have contacts in the army and he sells information of US Army positions in Iraq."

"Yes sir. What team will go in?"

"Well, we'd like you to go back in with your husband under the same cover. You won't be the only ones under cover. As back up you will have the regular team your husband works with. They all work at Rangeman, the security company your husband works for. I suggest you go back to Trenton. Enjoy a six week leave and then we will start the preparation of this mission. We need to get everything set up by thanksgiving. Mrs. and Mr. Lopez have been invited to the thanksgiving dinner of Mr and Mrs. Rivera, the sister and brother in law of the second in command of Alvarez. I suggest you take some completion classes on your Spanish."

Holy shit. This is going to be a very big op. Was it too much to ask to have a "regular mission" to be my last one. And no one of my last team will be joining us? Hmpf. I do get to go with my husband. Mmm. And now I get to meet his core team. This might not be so bad after all. And I get a six week leave. Alright!

Oops. Everybody is looking at me. Better say something.

"Yes sir. Understood."

"We will meet each other at Rangeman in six weeks. Take care lieutenant Plum."

"Yes sir. Good day colonel Watson and major general White".

I saluted and left the room. Better start packing to get back home. I groaned. Oh haven't I told you? The irony of it all: Rangeman is based in Trenton. Oh yes, the same Trenton where I grew up in the Burg. So yes, I'm happy to go back to my husband. I'm a bit hesitant though to meet my mother and Valerie. My dad and grandma Mazur have always supported me. Dad even used to be in the Army. My mother on the other hand threw a fit when I decided to join the army. I would never get married and pop out those babies. Maybe she got her head around? Hmm. Wishful thinking?

I called my husband. I got his voicemail. "Hey honey, it's steph. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm packing for Trenton. I've been debriefed and I assume you already got an update on our next mission. I got a six week leave though. I need to get going. You don't have to come and get me. I'm getting a rental car courtesy of the army. I'll probably be there by tomorrow at lunch time. Love you."

I arrived at the Rangeman building. Holy crap. He wasn't exaggerating. It's freakin' humungous. Excellent security. I parked my car outside and hit the bell at the front gate.

"Rangeman, Lester speaking. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my husband. He works here."

"I'm sorry sweetie. No one here is married." Lester said.

"Ow. Isn't this the building of Rangeman, security company?"

"I heard a lot of noise and then the comm. Line went dead for a few minutes."

"Well sweetie, I don't know your husband but I suggest you come in and we can have a talk to see what might be the problem".

God I hated being called sweetie just because I'm a girl. In my cute sundress (if I can say so myself) I didn't look like an army girl. Heck, I almost never look like an army girl. My body is toned by running, swimming and martial art classes. But I'm not buff. If you look careful you see I exercise but that could be by using the gym. I don't like looking too muscled. A girl is a girl after all. And it helps with the undercover stuff.

"Ok. Thank you."

"I'll buzz the gate and the front door open. You can come up to the 5th floor."

In the elevator I started second guessing my arrival. Maybe I should have called him? He said I could just buzz and someone would let me in. He warned me though that except for his boss nobody knew about me. At first I was a bit angry/weary about that. Didn't he want to tell his friends about me? He said nobody would believe him and the look on their faces would be priceless when they first saw me.

However since I would be joining their team on this mission, it kind of feels wrong. If they got pissed or annoyed, it wouldn't be a great way to start. Level 3, 4, … Ah the 5th floor. The elevator opened and I saw a bunch of very well trained men in black uniforms in the hallway. They were all looking at me like I was an alien. Hmm, apparently not a lot of women come up here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich.

A/N: I decided to keep the suspense up a little bit longer, but it gets narrowed down to 2! Thanks for the reviews they keep me motivated.

CHAPTER 2: RANGEMAN BUILDING – 19th of April

**5****th**** floor**

The whole 5th floor of the Rangeman building was buzzing with energy. Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Cal, Hal, Ram and Hector came back from tracing a high end bond skip. Vinnie Plum was his usual douche bag that had bounded out a 3-times murderer and rapist. The guy was worth 20.000$ for Rangeman. With such a bonus you can imagine that things can go ugly. And of course they didn't get ugly (they are army men after all) but it didn't go totally smooth either. By the end of the operation the team didn't just catch the murderer but also a minor FTA. The bad news is Hal got a flesh wound and he doesn't like the sight of his own blood. Tank and Cal dropped him off at Bobby's office to get some sutures.

When Tank and Cal returned to the 5th floor everyone was still decompressing and enjoying themselves before going to lunch. Suddenly Lester, who was sentenced to two weeks monitor duty for pulling another prank on Ranger, started yelling.

"Hey guys, hot chick alert! Check this out: a woman is coming up to the front gate of Rangeman and she looks hot".

Everyone headed to the control room to catch a glimpse of the woman. They started to talk and laugh: "for what reason is that pretty little thing coming here? She must be lost or heaving car trouble."

When she rang the bell and looked into the camera, the room got silent for a moment.

'Wow, those are the biggest baby blues I've ever seen' Lester thought while looking in her eyes through the monitor.

Lester took the call: "Rangeman, Lester speaking. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my husband. He works here" she smiled.

'I love her smile' Lester thought.

"I'm sorry sweetie. No one here is married." Lester said.

"Ow. Isn't this the building of Rangeman, security company?" she answered.

Tank started booming "who the hell got married and forgot to tell us? This isn't the way to treat your friends". Oh god, he thought. I hope it isn't Ranger who got married on his last mission. He returned a month ago without much explanation. What the hell are we going to do with such a pretty thing around here? "Lester, send her up to the 5th floor so we can have a chat with the lady and see if we can help her."

"Well sweetie, I don't know your husband but I suggest you come in and we can have a talk to see what might be the problem". Lester told her.

While looking in the monitors, Manny noticed that if you looked in her eyes you could tell she wasn't amused by the 'sweetie-routine'. This might not be just a dumb little pretty thing that the guys normally hook up with. She didn't have the look either. She wasn't a blonde with fake double DD's. She was very pretty but still like the girl next door. She had brown curly hair, the brightest baby blues ever seen, a well toned body, yet with curves… Yeah, she was more a keeper. Probably the reason she was married.

Suddenly the control room got quiet. Ranger entered the room and looked at everybody. "Explain" he said while looking at the woman coming up in the elevator to the 5th floor.

"Euhm boss, a woman came to the front gate and said she was looking for her husband. We told her to come up to see if we can help her. I told her I didn't know anyone married here except for Ella of course. And then she specifically asked for the Rangeman building". Lester said since he was on monitor duty.

Ranger put his blank face on to give nothing away. A few days ago one of his men who was with him on his mission approached him in his office and told him he got married to his partner (whom he met on the mission) but asked that he could keep it quiet because nobody would believe them and he wanted it to be a surprise. Ranger agreed and looked forward to the commotion among his men. She was a fine girl with a sparkling personality and great instincts. You couldn't do anything but love her.

As Ranger put his blank face on, Tank noticed something shifting in his eyes as he looked at the woman. Oh god, he thought could it be?

At that time, a tiny sound of the elevator introduced the arrival of our guest. The men all stepped out of the control room and into the hallway, except for Zip who was looking at the monitors (the newest employee always pulled the short straw), to look at the arrival of the woman.

She stepped out of the elevator and said:"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. You can call me Steph, I'm looking for my husband."

'You have to give her that' Cal thought 'she didn't act surprised or weary when she came out. And the visual she must have gotten could be interpreted as a scary one'. Everyone, except for Zip, was standing in the hallway to look at the young woman. Eight muscular men in tight black uniforms with the Rangeman logo and she didn't flinch.

"Miss Plum. Stephanie. Euh… Steph. I'm Lester. We talked to each other through the comm. System. Let me introduce you. This is Ranger, the owner of Rangeman and his business partner, Tank. You also see Cal, Ram, Manny, Junior, Hector and Rodriguez."

"Hi, nice to meet you" she said while she smiled and shook their hands.

A few men looked surprised at her smiling and then smiled back.

Tank took initiative and said "Mrs. Plum. Let me escort you to a conference room so we can sort this out. Follow me please".

"Oh please call me Steph or Stephanie if you have to."

Tank opened the door and pointed to a chair to take a seat. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water is fine thank you" she answered.

Tank replied: "I will be with you in a few minutes." And he shut the door on his way out.

The corridor was still buzzing with gossip and excitement. Who got married?

Tank got some water from the control room and everyone was watching the monitors to see her moves in the room. Apparently she doesn't like sitting around. She started to walk to the windows to look outside.

**Steph's POV**

_The elevator opened and I saw a bunch of very well trained men in black uniforms in the hallway. They were all looking at me like I was an alien. Hmm, apparently not a lot of women come up here. _

I looked at the fine men, all well built in their tight uniforms and some of them had muscles on their muscles. Thank god I was going to see my husband in the next hour or I'd have to run to the Tasty Pastry and get me some donuts. I'll let you in on another secret. I'm Italian-Hungarian and from New-Jersey: so I've got the attitude of a Jersey Girl combined with the flair for drama of an Italian woman mixed with the crazy hormones of the Hungarians. And the worst part is the hormones. Let's just say my husband isn't complaining. However when I can't see him during long periods and I see some other delicious goods, I need sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. You get the drift?

When I approached the men and saw all their face, I noticed my husband wasn't there. Hmm. Didn't he get my message? Was he out doing his job? I did recognize Ranger though. He was with us on the mission. But he got his blank face on. Probably enjoying the reactions of his men. If the sole purpose of this keeping us being married a secret is me being some entertainment value to these men, I was going to throw a fit. My husband will have the pleasure of meeting the Italian side of me. Grmbl.

The men kept looking at me and I decided to clear the uncomfortable air and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. You can call me Steph, I'm looking for my husband."

Oh crap. I used my maiden name again. Actually I haven't figured out yet what I'm going to do. Keep my maiden name until I'm out of the army or change it now? Hmm. Too late to rectify anyway. The fact that this Lester guy told me no one here was married means he got away with keeping it a secret. He's been here just over a week so it's not spectacular but still I know how it feels to return from missions and update your friends. Hehe, it keeps them guessing though. This might be fun. Although I prefer seeing my gorgeous husband and taking him to his apartment. Letting him pin me against the wall while I kiss him and rip of his shirt and look at his perfect 6-pack. God those Hungarian hormones. Maybe I should have eaten a twinkie before I entered the building. To all fairness you've got to admit I had planned to go to lunch immediately. I'm not difficult: I would eat him immediately or I would get some greasy and sugary stuff to keep me from ripping his clothes of in public. I smiled.

When I looked up I saw the men staring at me probably surprised that I wasn't weary about the visual. Any other girl would maybe either faint by their looks or either get scared by their looks. But no not me, when you are the single girl in a platoon you get used to the looks from and of the men who are around you every day. Thank god the Hungarian hormones adapted a little bit too.

Or did they see the desire in my eyes from my imagination? Oh, I hope not.

God Steph, I said to myself, quit rambling and focus on the situation.

"Miss Plum. Stephanie. Euh… Steph. I'm Lester. We talked to each other through the comm. System. Let me introduce you. This is Ranger, the owner of Rangeman and his business partner, Tank. You also see Cal, Ram, Manny, Junior, Hector and Rodriguez."

So that's the man who called me sweetie. No wonder just by his eyes and actions you can see his a bit of a player. Not many men, who are built like that, wouldn't enjoy the reactions they got from women. His eyes and face looked friendly though. Nothing demeaning. I guess the sweetie was more a pet name than a way of telling off a woman.

I smiled and shook first his hand and then the others as I said "Hi, nice to meet you".

A few men looked surprised at me and smiled back. Hmm apparently they weren't used to getting friendly looks of new people. My husband did mention that some people called them 'thugs' because they wear a lot of black. It probably helps their street cred but I thought it had something sad too.

Tank, the big black guy, was over 6 ft 6' and very muscular. Hell, I wasn't even surprised by his calling name. The name Tank seems to fit him well. He took initiative and said "Mrs. Plum. Let me escort you to a conference room so we can sort this out. Follow me please".

God why do people keep calling me Mrs. Plum. I feel like I'm back being a kid and getting reprimanded by a neighbor because I didn't act like the future 'burg clone'. Just the thoughts give me the chills.

Let's rectify that: "Oh please call me Steph or Stephanie if you have to."

As Tank opened the door and I immediately took in my surroundings. It was a clean, sterile room with a window and security cameras. You can see that only men worked here. The room was very functional: a few tables with chairs. Tank pointed to a chair to take a seat. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water is fine thank you" I answered. Who knows how long I'll have to wait. The fact that he hasn't shown up isn't good. God, I'm not sitting down. My ass is still feeling numb by sitting in the car and driving.

Tank replied: "I will be with you in a few minutes." And he shut the door on his way out. The guys will probably be discussing my movements in the conference room and decide who will talk to me. I even heard the corridor being filled with noises. I have a feeling that getting me that drink, will take Tank more than a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich.

I thought I narrowed it down to two people in the previous chapter. Reading your reviews, I noticed I forgot a few. So here it goes, meet the husband! Hope you like it. Please r&r.

CHAPTER 3: MEET THE HUSBAND

Biep Biep.I looked up at my alarm clock and saw that it was 5.30. I put on my sweat pants, rangeman t-shirt and some trainers to go join the guys in the gym. As I was lifting weights, I looked forward to my lunch date. My wife, yes you heard right one of men actually got married, is coming to Trenton to the Rangeman building. I haven't told anyone (except for Ranger because he met her on the mission and I needed to change my personnel file) so this will be a big surprise. I hope it goes well and nobody is really angry. I can imagine Lester being a little bit pissed, since we're best friends and normally we share everything.

I didn't tell anyone because first of all nobody would believe me and second of all they would think my wife would try to take advantage of me. Hell, she won't let me even pay for everything. True, she is wealthy herself due to her army contract and the undercover operations she has done, but still a man likes to pay for his woman. Better not let her hear that or she will condemn my inner caveman (as she calls it).

You're probably wondering how the hell I met her. Well, nearly a year ago I got called in by the colonel to do an undercover operation. I was a bit surprised since Ranger normally does undercover ops.

_Flashback_

_My phone was ringing, as I picked up "We need you to go on a mission. Debriefing tomorrow at "1200 hours in Washington DC. Only Ranger will be informed." _

_At 1200 hours I stepped in the conference room with Ranger to see Colonel Watson and Major General White. I saluted and took a seat at the table. _

"_As I said we want you to go undercover with Ranger. Ranger will be , an eligible bachelor who will try to get the women to spill their guts and their husbands' secrets. You and lieutenant Plum will be a married couple, and his wife. _

Funny now I think about it. The colonel couldn't have spoken truer words. She became my wife and hopefully will be my friend, my lover and partner for many years to come.

I glance at the clock. Damn, I need to get going. We have a skip tracing job in 20 minutes. Vinnie Plum, yes you heard it right, Plum, douche bag extraordinaire and uncle of my wife, bounded out a 3-times murderer and rapist. Thank god, she ignores that side of the family. I hope the job goes well so I'm not too late to meet her here.

5 hours later…

Crap, was it too much to ask that the operation would go smoothly. I hurry to my office followed by Tank and Hector who were escorting Hal to the infirmary. Hal got a good flesh wound: the bullet nicked his arm and took a good chunk out of it. A couple of sutures (15 in total) will do the job. If it wasn't for Hal who really doesn't like the sight of his own blood, it wouldn't really be a problem. But since Hal is the giant among us, it's best not to let him fall because it can be difficult to pick him up.

As he looks away from the wound, he starts mumbling about a hot lunch date he's got. I thought 'you and me both man'. God I hope she doesn't arrive when I'm still suturing here. I told her to ring the front gate and that the guys would let her in. I glance at my watch and see 11.55. CRAP. I hurry up finishing Hals sutures and I take the stairwell to the 5th floor. I already hear the commotion. Oh great, she has arrived. God, I hope that no one treated her as a dumb girl who has lost her way because boy, with that Jersey attitude of her, she will tell them off immediately. God I love her spunk. And those baby blue eyes. The first time I saw them…

_Flashback_

_Colonel Watson picks up the phone "Lt. Plum, could you please join us in conference room 21 please"._

_A few minutes later, we heard a knock and she entered the room. She was pretty but her uniform didn't do justice to her. It's when she shook my hand and I looked in her sparkling baby blue eyes, I saw a personality. She shook Rangers hand and sat next to us. The colonel explained the importance of the establishment of our cover and the intel we needed to get. There were rumors concerning an organized crime network that was selling guns to U.S. enemies._

_When we left the room, she said:_

"_Hi, Mr. Brown, Can I call you Bobby? I'm Steph by the way."_

"_Bobby, it is. Nice to meet you. So we'll be getting married then?"_

_She smiled and her eyes lit up: "Aren't you lucky to get a woman like me?" She winked._

_Damn, those eyes and she has humor._

'… _familiar with each other, I propose we go to dinner tonight'._

_I looked up. God I didn't get the first part. I drifted off in those baby blues of her. Are we getting dinner together, just the two of us? Or is Ranger invited too? I saw Ranger smirking at me. Great, we're off to a great start. _

_Ranger answered: "I think that's an excellent idea. Where do we meet?_

As my feet touched the ground of the 5th floor, Lester grabbed hold of me and pulled me in the control room. "Bobby, check this lady out. She came up to look for her husband. Can you imagine someone here got married?' he smirked.

Damn, maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep it a secret. Lester will be royally pissed that I didn't tell him, my best friend. I'll let him organize a late bachelor party and hopefully he'll come around when I introduce her properly.

Watching the monitors, I thought 'god she looked good in that sundress. What a woman, sometimes I can't believe she's mine'. Careful, caveman routine going on here.

"Has anyone spoken to her yet?"

"No, the core team is drawing straws on who's going to talk to her. Ranger is out though."

I turned around and noticed Ranger standing there with a blank face on but you could see in his eyes a tiny sparkle. Heh, he's enjoying the show. Who would have thought?

"Boss" I said, "maybe I should go in if she faints I'll be able to help her immediately".

He looked up at me and I saw his mouth angles go up just a bit and he nodded.

Lester: "Hey not fair, why do you always get to do the good stuff because you're the medic".

If he knew…, I thought.

I went to the conference room fully aware of the fact that whole Rangeman was watching me on the monitors. I opened the door and saw her leaning against the window, my breath taking wife…

**The reunion – Steph's POV**

God, I've been sitting here for 10 minutes, you'd think they would have picked someone to go talk to me. I hope Bobby's alright though. It's not his thing to be late.

I heard the door open and as he came in, he took my breath away. I stood there standing against the window. My breathing got heavier, my heart rate went up. God, he's handsome.

He came to me and I could see the desire in his eyes. Apparently I wasn't the only one who missed being together.

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. First slowly and then more and more demanding. My hand went through his hair, down to his neck, his back… God, I missed touching him.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too"

The noises in the hallway became louder and louder. I heard someone yelling "Brown, you've got some explaining to do". Oh boy, I thought. Someone is in trouble. God, I hope this isn't going to be too awkward and they don't hate me. We didn't invite them to the wedding, he didn't tell them immediately and now I'm going on a mission with some of them. This sucks. Way to go hubby, I thought.

"Ready to go and face the firing squad?" he said.

I looked at him with a tiny smile. This wasn't the way I wanted to meet his best friends, heck they are even part of his family. They are a family on their own. Guess the mission took away his touch with Rangeman reality.

"It'll be all right. They'll love you. If they're mad at anyone, it will be me for not telling them. No need to worry." Bobby said.

He took the lead and opened the door. All I saw was men in black uniforms. There were more then when I came up. Hmm, how many people work here?

"Hi everyone, as you all may know for the last 9 months I was on an intensive mission. There I met LT Stephanie Plum, woman extraordinaire. After the debriefing we went on vacation. And it felt so right that I asked her to marry me on the beach right there and then. And she accepted. I would like to introduce you to my friend, my partner, my lover and my wife Stephanie. "

During the introduction, he laid his arm around my waist. And I leaned in to him. The men were staring, probably trying to wrap their heads around the news. As I looked up to Bobby, he kissed my lips and I saw the love in his eyes. Apparently I wasn't the only one since the men started to come over and gave Bobby a slap on the back while congratulating us. Some of them gave me hug and welcomed me to their family. Only the Lester guy was a bit hesitant. Bobby saw it too.

**Bobby's- POV**

'Man, seems like Lester is royally pissed because I didn't tell him. I kind off understand. I would feel the same thing. The thing is Lester is the biggest gossiper around and he isn't real good at keeping a secret. I shouldn't tell him though since it will get him more annoyed than he already is.' I looked at Steph and nodded my head to Lester. She gave me a peck on the cheek and a squeeze in my hand to wish me good luck.

"Hey Les."

"How could you do this to me man, I thought you were my best friend".

"You are" I said "I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to introduce Steph to everyone at the same time so you can see how wonderful she is. I didn't want everyone judging her before getting to know her. Steph and I talked about this and we would like to organize a wedding reception for the people we care about in Trenton. And I would like for you to be a part of it."

Lester's eyes lit up.

Oh boy, this can't be good.

"Can I organize a late bachelor party?" he said.

"That, you've got to take up with the misses. Better get in her good grace now so you can have actually a chance in organizing it." I laughed.

"Whipped already, Brown?" he smirked.

I smiled. I didn't mind being 'whipped', as he saw it, with my woman.

"Come on let me introduce you".

**Steph's POV:**

Both men came over. The air seemed to be cleared out.

"So you're the woman who stole my best friend's hart? Nice to meet you."

I smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Come on Steph, I'll show you my apartment and we can move your stuff in. After that we can grab some lunch".

On cue my stomach started to growl.

"Maybe we should feed the beast first". The men started laughing. I blushed and tried to hide my face in Bobby's arms.

"No hiding. You look adorable with those pink cheeks" Bobby whispered.

"Alright, let's go to Pino's. We've got some celebrating to do" Tank said.

We stepped in the elevator and headed for the garage.

"I'm driving" I yelled.

They all looked at me like I said the world was about to end. 'Guess, this caveman central' I thought and shook my head.

"Babe" Ranger said.

"What, I'm going shopping afterwards I'll take my car. No sweat. Bobby can come back with you guys to work".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm not able to update the story every day, but I'm going for once or twice a week. Smut warning! Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!

CHAPTER 4: GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

**Pino's**

As I opened the door the smell of meatball subs and pizza blew me away. God I missed Pino's. The place hasn't changed much since the last time I came here about 5 years ago.

The men immediately went to a booth in the back where they had an overall view of the restaurant and the door. No surprise in that. We all took a seat and ordered our lunch. Of course Ranger took a salad, the health nut. Thank goodness that my husband can lighten up on the whole 'your body is a temple' thing. He knows he can't change the way I eat. I like food. NoI take that back: I looove food. And with a layer of grease or sugar it tastes even better. When he's in medic mood he doesn't approve though. But he knows the subject is off limits. Besides he adores the fact that I enjoy my food. We made a deal in the beginning of our relationship: he only gets to comment on my food intake when a) I get really fat or b) I'm pregnant. Since I work out a lot, have excellent genes and am on birth control, I think I'm save for now. Touching wood though. Don't want to defy the gods here.

Once we ordered, the Spanish inquisition started:

Lester: "So why did you get married?"

"Because he's hot, he can cook and he's good in bed"

The whole table went silence for a minute and then started out laughing. Bobby was as red as a tomato, well as red as you can get with his dark skin.

I blushed "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Bobby: "Yeah, you did, princess."

"Oh, I really got to stop doing that. I meant to say because I love him."

"Uhu, Babe, really convincing" Ranger smirked.

Lester: "So when can I organize a bachelor party?"

I narrowed my eyes: "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"We can go clubbing, get drunk and get away with it?" Lester said as he gave me the puppy look.

"That's all. No women?" I really didn't buy it.

Lester: "Of course there might be women. It's not that we're going to a gay bar. And if they happen to take off some clothes for us, that wouldn't be our fault." He looked like a boy getting ready for church. The Angelic face. Boy, someone's got to tell him no one buys into it.

The rest of the guys gulped and just stared in front of them, not daring to take sides.

Since I already had a plan to crash the party I said in a cold tone that showed I meant business: "Alright, as long it's just looking and no touching by the girls or Bobby, you can organize the night. If I find out there was touching, I will have your ass Lester. You better not underestimate me. And Bobby there won't be touching for a long time if you do something stupid"

Ranger: "Santos, you don't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. She might kick your ass. And I don't think your ego can handle that." He smirked. That comment lightened the atmosphere and the guys were high fiving each other looking forward to for their night. They decided to throw it next Thursday.

As the rest discussed Bobby leaned in for a gentle kiss and whispered "I only have eyes for you"

The moment was broken by the waitress who served our food.

I took a bite and moaned. God this is delicious and I moaned again. Did I already tell you I really really like food and unfortunately for my company I express it too?

When I looked up I saw the pained expressions of the guy's faces and some shifted their body.

Lester: "Beautiful, you're killing us here"

My cheeks blushed and I tried to keep the food loving to a minimum. But once in awhile a moan escaped from my mouth.

I saw Bobby who sat next to me looking like he was being tortured. I looked down to his pants and I saw his erection. Hmm, I thought and licked my lips.

"Babe" Ranger laughed. "You're killing my men".

When we finished our food and laughed, Morelli came over. Great. I haven't told you about Morelli . Did I? Well I know Morelli since forever. When we were 6 years old he wanted to play choo choo: he provided the finger and I unfortunately the tunnel. When I was sixteen he talked me into losing my virginity to him. He took me behind the Tasty Pastry counter and afterwards he wrote about it in the school's bathroom. The big pervert. And to top it all: my mother adores him. It's like he's god among men. He can't do anything wrong and he's the perfect son in law. Well tough for her, I already got a husband.

"Hey Cupcake, nice to see you back in town. Have you finally come to your senses and decide the army isn't for girls? That it's better if you get married and your husband can provide for you. I'd be ready to step up to the plate, you know".

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you: he calls me cupcake, because he 'ate' me behind the Tasty Pastry counter. Jerk. I clenched my fist and grind my teeth: "Morelli, that won't be necessary. I'm already married."

Morelli gulped: "What are you doing hanging out with these thugs? I'm sure your husband doesn't appreciate that".

I saw the men getting pissed off and their patience was running out.

"I've got a feeling he won't mind. Do you honey?" and I crushed my lips into Bobby's. I slipped my tongue between his teeth and kissed him long and passionate.

Lester: "Guys, get a room"

Ranger cleared his throat: "Morelli is gone, you can stop now."

Bobby and I looked up and then into each others' eyes and he whispered "We'll finish this tonight, princess."

Tank: "Okay, guys, back to work"

Everybody went to their cars. Bobby trailed behind to give me a kiss goodbye. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. His tongue slid inside my mouth causing me to moan. God I can't resist this man even if I tried.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you need anything for this afternoon?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you back at Rangeman. If I need anything you're on speed dial number 1" I smiled.

He smiled, kissed me goodbye and walked away. God that man is sex walking. Tonight. God, I got to hold on until tonight. I got some shopping to do.

**The shopping adventure**

I started the car and head over to the Mall. I need some surprises for tonight. First I'm going to seduce him and then I'm going to fuck his brains out. God I need him. Better get some sugar to get me too last until tonight. I fished for a twinkie in my hand bag and headed over to Victoria Secret. I bought a black lace thong and bra and a black see through dress for our 1 month wedding anniversary. I looked for some other sexy underwear for tonight and paid for it.

Now I need some things to have fun with. My next stop is Treasure Pleasures.

"Hi can I help you?" A short black full figured woman named Lula (written on her tag) asked me. She wore a pink spandex dress a few sizes too small for her figure.

"Euhm, not immediately no".

"Just give me a yell. I tried everything in this place so I can give you tips, advice and stuff."

"Well, if you say it like that and you swear to secrecy, you can help" I laughed.

"So what ya planning for your man?"

"Well the guys are planning his bachelor party next Thursday and I thought I'd crash the party as girl who gives the lap dance"

"Oeh girl, you're good. So we're going to need thigh high stockings, lace panties and a lace bra, some playboy bunny ears and a jacket with a tail or just the tail, some gloves, a cane. Oeh and you need a mask to disguise you so he doesn't recognize you. And maybe one of those big hats. Girl, once I'm done with you, he's going to hit the fan."

She started to get everything she said from different places in the store.

Lula: "What do you think?"

"Great! What else have you got?"

"Are you planning any other surprises?"

"Well there is tonight. It's been a week since we've seen together. And the day after tomorrow is our wedding anniversary".

"Wait you first got married and then someone is hosting a bachelor party?"

"Yeah, we're doing things a bit different."

"Girl, I'm all for different."And looking at her, I couldn't agree more. I've never seen anyone dressed in a tight pink spandex dress and it suited her radiant personality. I smiled.

"Let me think: here's some nice message oil, maybe a vibrating ring, some handcuffs. You want a vibrator to play around with?"

"No, for now I'll take the message oil, liquid chocolate if you have that, the vibrating ring and some silk scarf's.

"Okay girl, I'll get everything together.

While I paid, I said: "god I need me to get some shoes for my costume. Macy's is my next stop."

"Oeh girl, I need me to get some shoes too. It's been a month. Do you mind giving me a lift? You were my last customer. I just finished my shift. I'll call my man to pick me up at the mall. He doesn't like to go shopping with me".

I smiled. "No problem. Let's get out of here".

"What's your name?"

"Stephanie. But you can call me Steph".

We hopped in my car and she called 'her man': "Hey, Big bear, I've finished my shift and I met this really nice woman and we're going shoe shopping together. Can you pick me up in 30 minutes? Love you too".

"Big bear huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah, he's one fine black man with a body you can only drool over. And the best of all is, he knows how to use that fine body. He's like a big soft teddy bear. Just don't let him hear it because it ruins his street credibility."

"Imagine that." I laughed.

"So how come you don't have a wedding band when you're married?"

"Well, I'm still in the military and a wedding band isn't easy, so my ring is in my drawer. We got matching tattoos though."

"What did you get? Girl, you gotta show me!"

"Hehe, I can't show you right here right now. It's a doctor smurf with a girl smurf and there sparkles above their heads."

"What a wedding tattoo! Are ya kiddin' me? And you're man was willing to get that tattooed on his body?

"Yes, it has a special meaning to us."

"God, I can't imagine a guy with such a tattoo. Big bear would think I'm going nuts if suggest such a thing".

"Yeah, well my man is man enough to run around with such a tattoo."

"Hmpf" Lula said.

I parked the car and said "Come on we're not going to fight over a stupid thing as a tattoo. Let's get us some shoes. Now that something we can fight about".

Lula laughed and hup we're off for Macy's.

"What kinda shoes you're takin' with your costume? Kinky leather ones? Oeh, that would take the costume to a whole other level"

Yeah, I can imagine. "No, some black sandals with 4 inch heels. Shoes that yell "fuck me" without being too kinky."

"Girl, you're no fun".

"Yeah well, I don't need kinky shoes to have fun with my man."

"Hmpf"

I laughed.

Entering Macy's I felt something was off. My spidey senses, as I called it, was screaming at me. And if it's something that I learned in the army was 'always trust your gut instinct; it can save your life'. My spidey senses have helped me on many occasions. Too many to count. "Psst, Lula" I whispered "Something's off. Get out of the story and stay there, I'll go check inside. If I'm not back in 5 call the police."

"Wait, I'll call Tankie. He can help: he works in security."

I turned my head: "What you're man is Tank? Like in a 6ft6' black man working for Rangeman?"

"Yeah, you got a problem? He can help."

And she calls him Big bear wait until I tell him that. Hehe. God, Steph focus. Spidey senses are working overtime. "No, no problem. Just call Tank and tell him the situation and tell him to tell Bobby. I'm going in."

I move further in the store with my gun in my hand but still in my handbag so I don't frighten the customers if everything is alright. Out of the corner of my eye I see a guy holding a woman, the shop assistant, at gunpoint yelling at her to empty the cash register. Crap, this is my first day in Trenton. Why can't I have a nice shopping adventure, no I have to find a man holding up Macy's. God dammit. I hid behind the first isle to get him as he leaves the store. What a thief, he isn't even wearing a mask and there are security cameras.

"Hurry up bitch" I hear him screaming. In the mirror I see the woman giving him the bag

He takes the third isle to make his exit. "Stop there you son of a bitch. Lower your weapon and get on the floor." I saw him debating of getting on the floor, pointing the gun at me or running. I slowly walked to him. "Don't even think about it". I took his gun and made him lay down on the floor. "Lula" I yelled "Have you got hand cuffs on you?"

"No but Tankie is here."

"Baby, how many times have I told you that it's Tank in public. Where's the situation?" Tank said.

"There's the motherfucker. Steph's got him already on the floor."

As Tank answered "Steph?", he and Ranger entered Macy's.

Ranger: "Babe, why am I not surprised?"

I smiled "Help me cuff this guy. Then we can hand him over to the Trenton PD."

Ranger: "Yeah, there coming. Someone triggered the silent alarm. We can wait here for them."

Tank: "Let me have a look at this fuck. Hey, isn't this one of our FTA's?"

Ranger: "Yeah, Bobby and Lester are looking for him. Guess, Steph found him first. If you don't mind Steph, we'll take him in and the money is yours. Tank, call them and tell them Steph got their FTA and we're still at the Mall."

"Yeah no problem. I don't need the money. It's fine."

Ranger: "No. You caught him. You earn it. The Trenton PD is there."

"God who is it? I hope it's not Morelli."

"No, it's Big Dog and Eddie." Ranger said as they entered the store.

"Hey Eddie, long time no see. How is Shirley doing?" Eddie married my cousin Shirley.

Eddie: "Great. She's pregnant with our third child. What have you caught here?"

"This guy was holding up Macy's as I entered. I waited in isle number one so that if he passed me I could get him. I took my gun out of my hand bag and as he passed me I said to lower his gun, drop it on the floor and then lay back on the floor. He doubted and then I took his gun and made him lay on the floor."

Ranger and Tank smiled.

Eddie: "You got a permit to carry concealed?"

"Yeah, here you are. Are there any problems?"

"No, you did well. This guy is FTA. Do who do I send out the note of apprehension?"

Ranger: "To Rangeman, we'll arrange it with Stephanie."

Eddie looked at me and I nodded.

Eddie and Big Dog got the FTA and lead him to their vehicle. We followed; I didn't feel like shopping anymore. Lula neither apparently but she did have some question though. The girl is persistent you got to give her that.

Lula: "Girl, you have been holding out on me. I didn't know you could do that."

"Lula, I didn't hold out on you. I just met you; you can't know my whole life. We never talked about my profession. I'm in the army. By the way do you know all Range men?".

"Yeah, I've met them. Why?"

"You know Bobby?"

"Isn't that the medic?"

"Yeah, he's my husband."

Eddie: "Hey Steph, you got married? Ellen's going to have a fit. By tomorrow the whole Berg will know."

"Yeah, Morelli knows too."

Eddie: "Damn Steph, you're in town what for a day now and you already ran into Morelli. You didn't hit him with your car again, did you?"

I saw Bobby looking up. Damn, I'm going to have to do some explaining tonight. God, I hope this stuff from Lula works so I can postpone until tomorrow. Tonight feels like our first night together again.

"No, I didn't. And thanks for sharing that information with everyone."

"Sorry Steph" He smiled sheepishly. "Don't forget to come in tomorrow to give your official statement".

"No problem."

I walked up to his car as he said: "Hey princess, nice catch." Then he went in medic mode: "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No honey, I'm fine. Quit obsessing." I said annoyed.

"So, Are you going to do all my work now?" he said to lighten the mood.

I smiled: "you wish".

Bobby: "Indeed, I do." And he kissed me passionately…

Ranger yelled: "Don't forget to let your wife catch some air. Core meeting in 20 minutes."

"Sorry honey, I've got to go. Here take the key to my apartment. It's 4c on the fourth floor. Just buzz in like last time and settle in my apartment. I'll help you bring up your things later".

"Okay, see you later." And I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth."

**Rangeman –meeting core team: Bobby's POV**

Ranger: "I would like to offer Stephanie a position at Rangeman for after her mission assuming she still wants to work. If she wants she can also work for us before her last mission. What do you think?"

Lester: "I think that's a great idea. She got the FTA Bobby and I were looking for. She's hot: we can use her on distractions. She already got a physical level and combat skills. I say go for it."

Tank: "Sure if she can get on with the guys. Why not?"

Ranger: "Bobby, what do you think?"

"I think it's her decision. You need talk to her about it. We haven't talked about the future, after the mission I mean. If you want I can talk to her tonight."

Ranger: "So we have an agreement: I make the proposition tomorrow morning. Have a nice evening."

Lester: "We know Bobby will." And he winked.

I just smiled, exited the room and went over to the apartment looking for my wife.

**The apartment: getting reacquainted **

While Bobby was heaving a meeting with the core team, I got my luggage out of the car. Some of the guys helped me bringing it up. I noticed that Bobby made room for my clothes in his closet. God, he's sweet. Although I can imagine that sweet isn't the thing that comes to mind when you meet him for the first time and you see a dark skinned tall well built guy wearing a black uniform, a gun, handcuffs …

Knocking on the door woke me up from my day dreaming.

As I opened the door I saw Bobby standing in his Rangeman uniform. God he looked hot in black. My eyes roamed his body and I licked my lips. Mm, what a man and more important he's mine.

"God princess, when you look at me like that. It's hard not to rip you're clothes off your body."

"So, what's holding you back?" I teased. His eyes bore into mine as I watched them darken as they filled with passion and lust. He pushed me against the door and kissed me with more passion, demanding more. As I gently bit his tongue he whispered "teasing princess?"

I nodded. He sucked my earlobe and started to unbutton my dress. After 3 buttons his impatience took over and he ripped my dress apart. It fell on the ground. He looked at my blue lace bra and thong: "God, you're beautiful. I love you". He took off my bra and brushed the pad of his thumb across my hardened pink nipple. I moaned and whimpered "Bobby, I need you." He looked into my eyes and carried me to the bedroom.

"Lose your clothes. I need to feel you." I said. He quickly took off his cargo's and CK boxers and I let my eyes wonder over his body noticing his big erection. He leaned over me, his head above my waist. He took the band of my panties with his teeth and he slid them off slowly. God this man is torturing me. He leaned back in and he kissed my breasts. He sucked on my right nipple. His hand played with my left nipple. I started bucking my hips to motivate him to go more south. He understood as hHis mouth left my nipple and trailed kisses passing my belly button to my wet folds. He separated them and his tongue started playing with my clit.

"Bobby" I whimpered "I love you. I need you inside me" and I stroked his erection with my finger. "Patience princess." We compromised as he gently inserted one finger and then another, stroking my g-spot. I felt my body contracting to his hand and it wasn't long before I cried out Bobby's name. He groaned "Princess, you're so hot when you scream my name".

I looked down and saw the fine length of his erection. He was the first guy who filled me completely. In anticipation I moaned and I took his erection in my hand. I started pumping. As his eyes went black I sped up. "God baby you're killing me. Stop or I'll come right now." And he pushed my hand away. He latched his lips onto mine and he settled himself between my legs. In one smooth movement he entered me and filled me completely. I could feel his head against my womb. When he stayed still for a moment to regain control I said "No" and started trashing my hips against his. "Baby, I'm not going to hold on long if you keep doing this". I didn't mind. "Take me now" I whimpered and he rocked his hips against mine. He sucked my nipple and played with my clit. It wasn't long before we screamed each other's names.

He kissed me gently and said "thank you for being my wife. I love you."

"Thank you for being my husband. I love you too." I responded and it was true: I never felt anything like this for a guy, the longing, the passion, the compassion, the happiness and of course the love.

We laid down next to each other relaxing to the comfort of each other's presence.

"Princess, what would you like to have for dinner?" On cue my stomach growled remembering being hungry before I got swept away by Bobby. "What do you have?" "I have some lasagna in the fridge." "That's good for me." I said.

We got up. Bobby put his boxers back on and went into the kitchen. I took one his large Rangeman T-shirt, put in on and followed him. "Princess" kiss "you look beautiful wearing my t-shirt."

"Speaking of wearing a Rangeman t-shirt" he said while heating up the lasagna. "Ranger will be offering you a job tomorrow". "For before or after the mission?" I asked. "Both, if you want it to be. What are your thoughts on working for Rangeman?"

Actually I didn't really know. We never discussed the future and how soon we want to have kids. "It would be nice to work for the same company. If we got similar shifts we can have free time together. But it also depends on our future together. Do you want to have kids pretty soon or rather wait a little longer?"

"Princess, I would love to have a family with you. But that doesn't mean you can't work anymore. If you want to stay at home with our kids that's fine too. I don't want you to be the typical "Burg wife". I want you to be you Stephanie. After all that's who I fell in love with".

My eyes filled with water hearing those loving words. "Do you want me to work for Rangeman?"

"I want you to do whatever you want. It's your life, princess. You have the skills to pull it off so I'm not worried you'll get hurt more than in the military. Couples can't be partnered up together but I know you'll win everyone and especially your partner over with your personality."

As tears fell down my eyes, he gently kissed them away. "Stephanie, I love you and I'm honored to be your husband. Ranger wouldn't ask you if he didn't think you could do it. But as I said, it's your decision." After that we ate our lasagna and talked about what it means to work for Rangeman and of course our future together. Afterwards he took me into the bedroom and we made love all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. As you know it's my first story and I'm trying to write longer chapters with more detail. This also means that I won't be able to update as frequently. Thanks for understanding. I changed the rating to M just to be safe. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5: WORKING FOR RANGEMAN?

I woke up the next morning at 5.30. When I raised my head I saw that Bobby was already awake.

"Hey Princess, are you ready to hit the gym?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Can I use the gym? I'm not a Rangeman employee.

"I'm sure the guys won't mind when they see you in a tight fitted sports outfit."

He kissed me gently yet demanding. "Hmm, if we're going to continue this we'll never get in the gym. You would get an excellent work-out though" I smiled.

"You know that I would love that however I have an appointment to monitor Manny's work-out after getting hurt chasing a skip."

"Alright" I groaned "A regular work-out it is." I went to take care of my business, washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I looked in the mirror I saw the glow and smile of a woman that has been fucked the whole night. God everyone will know. Well, it's not that they didn't know what we had planned on doing last night. I put on a sports bra, a tank top and sport short. When I exited the bathroom Bobby was already dressed in a tight fitted t-shirt and in sweat pants. Damn the man looked hot and I moaned and licked my lips.

"Princess, if you're going to keep that up there is no way we're getting in the gym on time. Come on let's go."

In the gym I saw Ranger, Tank and a few other Range men.

Ranger: "Babe, haven't you worked out enough last night?"

"You know I'm always up for more" I winked and I heard Bobby growl at Ranger. Hehe, do I sense some jealousy? "Are you up for a run?"

Ranger: "With you? Always babe. Anyone else care to join us?" A few Range Men looked up and nodded. I guess they wanted to see my fitness level. It's a good idea actually. This way they can see that if I get a job at Rangeman that I'm not some helpless little twit that got a job because of her husband. I know the army and their presumptions and I think all those men are ex-military. Heck maybe some of them are still enlisted. I know Bobby and Ranger are. Ranger does solo missions too. Bobby normally goes out with the core team. If you're a fate and luck believer, you might say that it was our fate to meet each other. I personally don't care what it was I'm glad he's my husband and that I had the opportunity to get to know Ranger as well. He kinda feels like a big brother watching over me and teasing my husband.

"So Ranger, what's the plan? 10 miles? 15 miles?"

"Babe, I got work to do. We'll take the 10 miles."

As we started running, I wanted to get to know the guys. Who they were, what they do, who they are partnered with, … "So who are all you guys? Tell me a bit more about yourself." I asked.

"I'm Cal and a navy SEAL, Ma'am" said the guy with a skull tattooed on his forehead. "I don't see any Ma'am running here. Just Steph of Stephanie if you prefer. Are you still active?" "Yes, but only on specific missions. They can call me up any day." "Now a story I'm eager to know how you chose a skull to be tattooed on your fore head."

Ranger: "Babe, a bit curious?"

"Ranger, you know me. I'm curious, it's part of who I am and the reason why I got where I am now". It's my curiosity that made me an excellent intel gatherer for the army. "So, I'm curious if Cal doesn't want to tell the story he won't. It's his choice."

Cal felt a bit weird like he was taking sides in a conversation. So he said: "I was drunk and lost a bet." End of story. Too bad. "Must have been some bet." I answered and he smiled at me. "Who's you're partner here?" "I work with Hal." "Ranger, have I met Hal?" No, he was being sutured up by Bobby when you arrived and he had a hot lunch date afterwards. He's also a Navy SEAL." I nodded.

Next one was Ram, a sniper still enlisted in the army. He was tall dark skinned and very handsome. "So who is your partner?" I asked. "I currently don't have a partner." "Ow" I answered. He laughed and said "He didn't die Steph, he moved to the Miami office." "Oow" I repeated and smiled. Damn those facial expressions.

"Babe, are you fishing?"

I gave him my best 'Burg glare' and I continued my conversation with the men. Next 'in line' was Lester. "Beautiful, is it my turn to present myself?" he winked. "Well, since you're up for the job" I teased."I'm Lester Santos, Range man extraordinaire. I'm part of the core team and partnered with Bobby. As Ranger, Tank and Bobby I'm partner at Rangeman Trenton and I still have government contract."

"What he forgot to mention was that he's the biggest playboy of the bunch" Ranger laughed. Instead of reacting pissed, Lester was proud of his title: he even beamed when Ranger said it. God I hope Bobby wasn't such a slut and the two best friends didn't also partner up to get in the pants of the ladies. I took a mental note of 'interrogating' Bobby on the subject.

When it was Tank's turn I approached him and said "Big bear?" with a smile. I saw his face turn red and taking a mental note of discussing the big bear issue with Lula. He leaned in and said with a rough voice "If you ever tell that to the team I will have your ass." I started running and yelled "you've got to catch me first". Maybe that wasn't a smart move since he's 6ft 6 and I'm like 5ft5: his legs are longer. Crap. He caught me and swept me of my feet. "What am I going to do with you?" he said. "Love me?" I asked sheepishly with my best remorseful look. And suddenly he started laughing out loud.

"Are we making friends, Babe?" Ranger said.

"Always, you know me." I winked.

We stretched out and went back to the Rangeman gym. "Ready to spar babe?" "Depends, who's the willing partner?" Some of the men looked at Bobby and he mouthed 'she's her own woman'.

"Hey" I yelled "If you got something to ask about me or to me, you've got to use those balls you're so damn proud of and ask me directly". I immediately heard Ranger chuckling. As Bobby saw me getting into Rhino mode he approached me, kissed me gently and whispered "Princess, they don't know you yet and they are not familiar with working with a woman, especially not one as pretty as you."

"Kiss ass."

I taped my knuckles and put on boxing gloves and stepped in the ring. "What are the rules?" "No rules, Babe except for not holding down." I nodded. "Who's the first one up?" "I am Beautiful." Lester answered. "Santos, ready to get your ass kicked?" Ranger teased. "Of course, especially by this beautiful lady." Ranger smirked, looked at Bobby and shook his head. God Lester's full of himself.

While he was still smiling, I threw the first punch on his jaw. "Hey, we didn't even start yet" Lester yelled.

"Ranger, what's the first lesson you learn in the army?"

"Always be aware of your surroundings, babe." he laughed and Lester grumbled. "Alright you're on."

For the next few minutes we sparred and I was starting to get enough. "Ranger, everything goes right?" "Babe, what are you up too?" Bobby smirked, he knew what was coming. I swung my leg to Lester's head and he blocked. He tried to throw a fist hoping that I was out of balance, but I grabbed his armed and threw his body over my waist and he hit the floor. I gave him my arm to try and pull him up but he pulled me on to the ground. I immediately jumped back on my feet: "Nice try, Lester, but it isn't going to work." We kept going at it for the next 10 minutes and then Ranger ended it.

Next one in line was a guy I haven't met yet. He looked 22 years old, handsome and buff. When I looked to the other Range men present I had the feeling that looking good and very muscled was a requirement for the job. Hehe, who would have thought that Ranger took looks in account.

"Hi, I'm Steph" I said.

"Zip, nice to meet you. You want to lose the gloves and go for some martial arts?" Oeh a man up my alley.

"Sure" I answered not giving away my preference for martial arts. Ranger and Bobby grinned. After a few minutes I had him crushed on the floor with foot against his neck. "Wow" Zip said "you know your martial arts.

"Thanks" I beamed.

I ended with going a round against Ram, the sniper. He was easy on the eye and I almost licked my lips. I looked around if anyone noticed and thank god Bobby was occupied by helping Manny and Ranger was pushing bench presses. The rest didn't know me enough to read my mind. At least for now. I sparred with Ram for 20 minutes and after laying a few punches and unfortunately receiving a few, we decided to call it quits.

Damn there will be a few bruises tomorrow. Wearing sundresses won't be that easy for the next few weeks I grumbled. Bobby came over and stood in front of me. "Princess, you done?" "Yeah, can I get the keys? I'm going to shower in the apartment." Since only men worked at Rangeman there wasn't a women locker room or shower. "I'm finished too, want to conserve some water?" he winked. "Of course" I whispered and gave him a peck on the mouth.

"Bye guys" and I waved.

Ranger: "Babe, I'd like to see you in the office at 8.30" I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8 o'clock. Damn, that would be a short shower. "8.45?" I winked. "Babe, no negotiating". "Well, unfortunately for you, I don't work for you and we're not on the mission yet, so you don't get to boss me around" I said going into Rhino mode. The guys held their breath and I saw a tiny smile on Bobby's lips. Ranger sensed the upcoming Rhino mode and decided to defuse the bomb before setting it off. He came over and as he looked into her eyes, he saw the desire: "Babe, why do you want to come at 8.45?" "Because I want some one on one action with my man" I whispered and saw Bobby's cheeks turn red. "Alright, we'll compromise 8.40". 8.40: I could do with that and I nodded. When I looked up I saw the surprise on the men's faces.

Tank thought 'Well look at that, there is another woman apart from his mother who can stand up to him and make him compromise. She must be special. God I hope he doesn't have feelings for her because the core team won't survive jealousy and the fall-out over a woman; not if I see the look on Bobby's face.' When he looked up Steph and Bobby were already gone probably enjoying there time together.

Back in the apartment Bobby and Steph were enjoying each other in the shower. "Princess, I love the way you look at me, like I'm your lunch." I licked my lips and moaned and pushed Bobby against the tile. I started kissing his chest and went further down. I kneeled in front of him and I licked the top of his erection. I twirled my tongue and slid further down his shaft. I proceeded going up and down. When my hands reached for his balls to massage them, I took him fully in my mouth and I started to move him in and out of my mouth. He moaned and whimpered "Baby I can't take this much longer." He laid his hand on my head to guide me in the speed that he wanted. As I squeezed his balls, I felt them contract and a few seconds later I felt him splash in my mouth. Once I swallowed I licked and sucked every last drop of cum. Then he pulled me up. "God, princess, you make me lose it every time. Thank you. I love you." And he leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Bobby, what time is it?" "8.30, princess that means I will have to thank you tonight." And he rinsed my body. I stepped out of the shower and started to put on some mascara. Next stop, the wardrobe to look for clothes.

I quickly put on some jeans and a tank top. I gave Bobby a last kiss and he whispered "Good luck, princess. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you. I love you." "I love you too" I answered and I stepped out the door and headed over the control room.

"Hi guys, I'm looking for Rangers office." "Let me show you" Cal said and he introduced me before letting me step in the room.

When I entered the room I saw Ranger sitting behind his desk and Tank in front of it, leaving one empty chair next to him. At least I know where I'm going to sit.

"Babe" I'm still surprised how a man can use monosyllable words and have so many meanings for it. I think it might actually kill him to speak a whole monologue.

"Ranger. Hi, Tank."

"Stephanie."Oeh, this is serious business. It's 'Stephanie'.

Ranger: "We have a proposition for you. We would like to offer you a job at Rangeman."

"Doing what? When would I start? What are the conditions? You know it kills me to be cooped up inside."

Ranger: " Babe. You would be part of the Rangeman team, you would be partnered up and would be doing bond enforcement, stake-outs, distractions, running searches, take-downs, etc. The benefits include a very nice basic salary, money from the skips you trace, 100% health and dental insurance, a company car and housing provided by Rangeman."

"Euhm, Ranger, Tank. I think we need to be honest with each other."

"Babe" Ranger said as I saw him frowning.

"You know I only came back to Trenton for Bobby and that I haven't had the opportunity to take a lot of holiday or leave in the army. I don't know if I want a crazy schedule. I do have to say I like the atmosphere and the equipment you've got here. So for now I'm interested and I would love to keep my skills up to date. But at the same time I want to be with Bobby as much as I can. This doesn't mean I want to be partnered up with him. It means that I would like to have similar shifts. Because if the consequence of working here would mean I only get to see him two nights in a week, I'm not interested."

Ranger: "Babe, no worries there. It's not possible to have you two home every night of the week. We work too much in the evening, you know that. But we can manage to put you two in similar shifts."

For the next thing I was a bit nervous and I think Ranger saw it because I could see his eyes soften.

Ranger: "What else, Babe?"

"The thing is I want to form a family with Bobby. In time I might want to have children. I don't know if and when but it's in the cards. What will happen then? And what if I want to work part-time?"

Ranger: "Babe, there's a bit of a misunderstanding. You're not the first woman to work for Rangeman. You are the first in Trenton but we have a whole policy on families and stuff. If you become pregnant then both parents have to work inside the building. We can't have someone hurt a parent-to-be. If you ever decide to work part-time (weather you have kids or not) we can give you a basic salary in function of the hours you work or we can just pay you for the hours you work. There's no issue there."

I sighed a relief and saw Rangers' and Tanks' eyes sparkle.

Tank pulled me against him for a hug and laughed: "So we might become uncles then". I felt the tension leave my body and laughed with them.

"You know you have to swear to secrecy. As I said I don't know what the future will hold and I don't want someone harassing me for kids. You know my mother is bad enough. So with whom am I going to be partnered up with? And what are the tests for admission I will have to do?"

Tank: "You will be partnered up with Ram. You sparred with him in the gym. And except for your physical exam and time at the gun range, you already passed the tests." As I looked surprised he continued: "You've run 10 miles with us and you sparred with 3 Rangeman employees amongst them a partner of Rangeman and your future partner."

Huh? Not a bad idea and Ram was also with me while we ran so he saw my athletic strength. "Does Ram know he will be partnered up with me? And when do I get the physical and the time on the gun range?"

Ranger: "Babe, yes he knows and the physical will be done after the morning meeting, say around 10 o'clock. In the mean time Ram will go to the gun range with you and take your test there. You will still have to follow some courses." I looked at him and raised my eyebrow questionably. "Like picking locks 101 and maybe some other stuff."

"Here are the papers. You find your contract, medical power of attorney and personnel information. I also need a copy of your permit to carry concealed. Just look over the papers and bring them to me or to Tank when you're done."

"Regarding the medical power of attorney I would like to assign it to two people: you and Bobby since his my husband. And considering his the medic for Rangeman and my partner on the mission, I think it's not an unreasonable request."

Tank: "Done, welcome to Rangeman. Let's get your last tests done with so we can introduce as our newest employee."

Ranger picked up the phone and said "My office." A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door and Ram entered the room.

Ranger: "She's all yours." And I glared at Ranger: I'm not something or someone you can just pass on.

Ram: "Come on, let's go. We have an hour for your test." He went to the elevator and pressed the button for the basement."

My eyes went big and I said: "You have your own gun range?"

Ram: "Yeah, didn't Bobby tell you?"

"Euhm, we kind off had other things on our mind" and I blushed. Ram chuckled in response "I can imagine that, being newlyweds and all."

After we entered the room, he unlocked a room and came out with several guns and put them on the counter. I could see a Smith and Wesson, a Sig Sauer, a Glock, a Baretta and some other ones I didn't remember the name off. This gun test isn't going to be easy as I thought.

He lined up the targets and said: "Before giving you the paper targets, I will give you the gun and you will load it and then I will name the body parts you need to hit. Do you understand?"

I just nodded and thought I might actually fail this damn test. To start with he handed me the glock. Okay, this one I know and he said knee and shoulder. After I hit those targets, I said to myself 'oké, Steph, one at a time.' And one by one I hit all the targets with the different guns. Heck, I even surprised myself. I turned around to look at Ram and I saw a full smile. Hey, if a sniper was smiling, I'm guessing this is good, very good. Woohoo!

OoOoOoO

Meanwhile in the control room, Cal and Hal were looking at the monitors and they saw a part of Steph's gun exercise.

Cal: "Wow, look at the lady. Who would have thought? She aced the damn test. God that's hot."

Hal blushed and nodded. Manny agreed with a nod.

OoOoOoO

Ram and I went back up to the 5th floor and went to the control room to look for Bobby. "So princess, are you ready?" I nodded. Apparently the tests were done in all secrecy. We took the stairs to the exam room and we talked on our way.

"So princess, since we're having this exam, I'm assuming you're interested in working for Rangeman."

"Yeah" I smiled "But I had a few conditions."

Bobby: "Hehe, Tank, must 've been shocked. An employee, a woman, negotiating with Ranger."

I gave him my best eye roll and said: "We'll talk about it tonight."

He gave me a general physical check up. Nothing special about it.

"And?" I said "Are you going to give me the all clear?" and I poked him in the ribs.

"Princess" he laughed "you know this was a formality right. You just aced your check-up in the army after our last mission. And those check-ups are a little more than my exam." I raised my eyebrow "A little?" In those check-ups they poke, prod and take scans with at least a few machines for a whole day. It's like being a research Guiney-pig.

Bobby: "Another thing we need to discuss as your husband and medic of Rangeman".

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

Bobby: "your birth control".

"Ooh, Bobby, you know as long as I'm in the military, they give me the shot every three month and it's mandatory done by a nurse of the army. I can't let it be done by a civilian doctor or nurse and I thought we'd discuss birth control and kids after the mission." I was a bit nervous since we hadn't really talked about kids yet. Didn't he want any? Not that I'm already convinced I want the 2.4 kids, but I'm not convinced of have no children either.

Bobby: "Oh princess" and he drew me in a hug. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant for now. I wouldn't jeopardize our child that we'll both love with whole our lives on the mission." And he kissed me on the lips. My eyes started water and he kissed my tears away.

"Oh baby" and he held me tight.

"Bobby, not that I don't like you hugging and comforting me, but those are happy tears. You're going to be a wonderful father."

Bobby: "Let's go princess, we're going to debrief Ranger with Ram."

"You knew I would be partnered up with Ram?"

Bobby: "I plead the fifth." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, princess. Ranger's expecting us."

We knocked on the door and entered Rangers' office. Ram was already sitting there.

"Babe, you made Ram very happy. He likes women who can handle guns." Bobby glared at Ranger and growled at Ram. Hehe. Caveman central, here I am. "Take the next half hour for filling in the papers I gave you and then Ram will show you around and you can get a skip together."

As we exited the room, I went to the apartment to fill in the papers and I went back up to the control room. I saw Cal, Hal and Manny on monitor duty. Ram was standing in the back. "Hey guys, I'm looking for the copy machine."

Ram: "Come with me Steph, I'll give you the tour of the 5th floor and show you the copy machine. You already know Ranger's office. This is Tank's and Lester's. This is the control room that you already know. That is the break room where you can find food that Ella prepares for us. There is a refrigerator, if you put something in it, it's best to label it, and a microwave. The toilets are here." Hmm, they do have woman's toilets, probably for clients. "Then there are 3 conference rooms" and in the back is an open space work environment where every employee has their cubicle to do searches. There is also the copy machine. I'll take you there."

I used the copy machine to copy my permit to carry concealed and returned the documents to Tank's office. Tank called Ranger to meet us at the control room.

Ranger: "I have an announcement to make" and all the employees present on the 5th floor headed for the break room. "I would like to present you our newest employee: Stephanie Plum. She will be partnered with Ram." The guys on monitor duty and Lester cheered. A few guys were a bit hesitant. I'll show them. Well as long as Ram isn't bummed, I didn't mind.

Ram: "Steph, you want to grab some lunch and then we'll begin at our shift."

"Sure. Please tell me that you're not a health nut?"

"No" he shook his head. "Let's go to Pino's."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich. I have decided to no promise making in the future. Because it doesn't turn how it should be. Sorry for the eternal wait, I hope you are still with me. R&R!

CHAPTER 6:

"Hey princess, congratulations on your new job. Have a nice lunch with Ram" Bobby said as he gave me a quick peck on the mouth.

At Pino's I ordered one of their famous meatball subs and Ram ordered a pizza. I was curious about Ram. Sure I knew he was a sniper and that he looked hot, but that's it. Oeps, better let Bobby not hear that. I just know those things and in my book that's nothing.

"So Ram, how long have you been working for Rangeman?"

Ram: "A few years now". I gave him a 'Burg' eye-roll that my mother would be proud of. Great I'm stuck with another typical conversationalist. Apparently he got the point and he laughed.

Ram: "Ask me another question; I will try to give you a better answer." He smiled. I raised my eye brow. Yeah right, we'll see. "How did you start to work for Rangeman?"

Ram: "I met Ranger a few years ago in the Rangers and when he created Rangeman he asked if I wanted to join." I looked up to see if he would tell me anything more. On cue he said: "I joined because it's nice pay, I can still go on missions and I get to work with excellent skilled people. Oh, and I get to keep my own skills up to date. Why did you join Rangeman?"

"I liked the atmosphere and I think our jobs have a noble purpose: keeping people safe and the streets for everyone by getting the scumbags into the legal system."

Ram: "So… Bobby had nothing to do with it?"I chuckled. "Well… It's kind of nice to know what my husband is doing all day and to get to know the people he works with."

I was surprised at the ease our conversation was going. Ram was nice to talk to and wasn't one to talk in one words like Ranger. I'm starting to get really hungry though and on cue the beast growled. Ram looked up and when the waitress arrived with our food on cue, "the beast summoned" he smirked. He waited until she left and then asked "Why did you get married so quickly?"

"Despite being undercover and having a difficult mission, we really hit it off. When the feeling lasted during debriefing and on holiday, he proposed in a spare of the moment while watching the sunset."

Ram chuckled: "Oh my god it's like watching a chick flick. I think I'm going to hurl".

"Hey, not funny. The reason why we got married there is that I kind of have commitment issues and I didn't want my mother to get involved."

Ram started to laugh full on: "Wait, you've got commitment issues and you married him that quick?"

I gave him my best "Burg" glare: "I knew my ex-boyfriend for years and two weeks after our engagement I found him fucking my arch nemesis on our dinner table. So going about it a little bit different couldn't hurt."

He snorted.

And besides the most important thing is that the feeling was right."

Ram: "Yeah when you look at the two of you, you can feel the love. Oh my god, you're goody lovy dovy thing is starting to rub off. Oh no." I started laughing. Man this guy is funny.

Ram added: "And Bobby isn't like your ex-husband. You don't have to worry about that."

"So instead of getting to know you, I told a whole lot about myself." I said trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

Ram: "You haven't told me yet why you joined the army? I can imagine your mother being too pleased with that."

"Understatement of the year" I snorted. "I never did what my mother wanted me to do. When I was seventeen I almost got attacked going home from a party. I decided I wanted to be independent and be able to defend myself. I joined the gym and took martial art classes. My dad was also in the Rangers and after talking to him, I decided to enlist."

"So about you…" I tried to turn the tables on the conversation.

"I'm Ram" *eye roll* "Hehe, I have two brothers and no girlfriend. That's what you're fishing after, isn't it?"

I glared and said: "Can't your partner try to get to know you? Besides I'm married."

He laughed. "Come on, let's go. The inquisition is over. We're going to your uncle." I looked at him questionably. "You know you're uncle, Vinnie Plum from Plums' bond enforcement agency. We're going to pick up the files for Rangeman and you can get to know the girls."

As we moved to the car and he headed off to the drivers' seat, I asked: "Are you ever going to let me drive?"

"Yes, when I'm injured and can't drive myself. You can drive your own car. When we're out together, I'm driving." I gave him an eye-roll. Hello, caveman central I thought.

At the Bond's office, Ram introduced me: "Girls, this is Stephanie. She works for Rangeman. Steph, this is Connie and"

"Lula?"

Lula: "Yeah skinny white girl. You working for Rangeman now?" I nodded.

"Do you work here?"

"Yeah, I work part-time at Treasure Pleasures because I get a discount as an employee. And my Tankie he really likes the stuff at Treasure Pleasures" She winked. I looked to the side and saw a horrified Ram sitting on the couch. "The rest of the time I get the low bond skips for Vinnie. The big stuff is for Rangeman and if I need some help, I just need to persuade my Tankie" and she winked.

LOL, I love this woman. But appearantly Ram isn't taking it so well. Hehe, I don't think Ram can look Tank in the eye right now. As a matter of fact I might have a difficult time myself: troubles holding my laugh in.

Before Lula could continue and get into to the details and graphics, Ram stepped in: "Lula, you got some files for Rangeman?"

Lula: "Yeah, hold your horses. I'm talking to white girl here. Do you want a Boston cream, girl?"

"You have those here?" I drooled.

Ram: "Steph, we just ate. How can you eat a freaking doughnut right now?"

Lula: "Ram didn't any of those women you *cough* dated *cough* tell you to never comment on the food intake of a girl?" and she handed me the box.

Ram: "They never stay long enough to discuss eating." I rolled my eyes and moaned as I took a bite out of my very yummy Boston Cream. The whole room fell silent.

Lula: "Girl, you really like your food." Ram nodded.

Ram: "Those files Lula, we aint got all day." Lula huffed and gave him the file. "Let's go Steph."

I waved at the girls and said: "I'll bring some next time!"

In the car we looked over the files. "Those are some big fish. We need back-up for that. We'll head over to Rangeman and decide how we're going to proceed. Besides you haven't got your stuff yet."

I looked over the two files and read: Dominguez, pimp, serial rapist and abuser of women. This wasn't a nice guy. We probably wouldn't be looking for him if he was nice guy. Good thinking Steph. His reward is 100.000 dollar. The other one was worse, a murderer named Cameron with a bond at 150.000 dollar. When I looked up we arrived at the front gates of Rangeman. We got in the elevator and bumped into Ranger.

Ranger: "Any files?"

Ram: "Yeah, two: a murderer and a pimp. I'm going to show Steph how to do basic searches." Ranger nodded. "Let's go Steph. Ranger assigned you a cubicle to work at." He took another chair and opened the program. "This baby can get you anything about anyone."

"Anything?" I said

Ram: "Yeah, we share this program with other agencies. Of course we don't have access to the information that is classified."

The entire afternoon Ram showed me how to use the programs for searches. At the end of the afternoon I was getting and a nice head ache. Information is key in every mission. But stuff it today. It's a beautiful spring day: sun shining, mmm. When I looked around and saw Bobby in his fine (damn fine if I say so myself) uniform and my mind was starting to wander off to our anniversary. Tomorrow Bobby and I will be married for one month. Yeah! It's twice as long as my previous marriage. I grimaced. Maybe not such a funny thing now I come to think about it.

Ram: "Steph, wake up. Stop day dreaming." And he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Ram, I kind of drifted off. It's too good a day to be inside. " I replied.

"Yeah yeah, same here. But when I'm explaining stuff you could at least be interested." He muttered.

I smiled apologetic at him.

Ram:"Come on, we'll debrief Ranger."

I knocked on Ranger's door and waited for an answer. When he yelled "Come in" I entered the room with Ram.

Ranger: "So what have you got?"

Ram gave the files to Ranger and summarized the content.

Ranger: "Alright, we'll take Dominguez, the pimp, through a distraction. Steph, tomorrow night you will lure the guy out of Foxy's and for Cameron we'll organize a take-down tomorrow morning. I'll call the core team together. Meeting in five and you can present the cases."

Shit, a distraction tomorrow evening, our anniversary. Shit and I wanted to enjoy it together. Grr Ranger. Stupid Steph: Who thought by getting out of the army it would be better? If you wanted that, you shouldn't have joined a company where 100%! Of its employees is military. Sjeesh.

Ranger: "Something burning babe?"

When I looked up and cleared my head, Ranger had already called the guys for the meeting.

Ranger: "Oké, let's head for conference room A. The rest will join us in the matter of minutes." When we entered the room, Lester was already bouncing around with his energy. God the man has energy. Maybe he had ADHD when he was a child. Scratch the when. He is still a kid.

Lester: "Hey beautiful, you look mighty fine in your uniform. Bet that Ranger's name is even on your panties. God what I wouldn't give to get so close to you."

"Santos, this is a work environment. If you're going to act like that, I think a seminar on tolerated behavior on the work floor might be in order. I'll make sure you get front row seats." Ranger barked.

Santos: "Boss" he groaned.

Ranger: "Zip it. You should be glad that Steph isn't standing to close to you and that Bobby isn't here yet."

At that moment, Bobby entered the room and asked: "What about me? Santos, what did you do?"

Santos: "Hey, why does everyone automatic assumes I did something."

Bobby: "Euh, because normally you do."

As Tank, Ram, Hal and Cal entered the room, Ranger ordered us to sit down and began the meeting.

Ranger: "We have Dominguez, 35 year old male, pimp and serial-rapist. He tries his women before he pushes them on the street. He checks how flexible they are and if necessary he gives them an attitude adjustment. We're going to catch him by a distraction led by Stephanie. The distraction takes place tomorrow evening 2100 hours at Foxy's."

This tomorrow night thing could work in my advantage. I could guilt Ranger in being my informant for the bachelor party. Oh yeah they're not going to know what hit them. Without noticing my mouth was turning into a grin.

As I looked up most of the guys were looking at me, waiting for a reaction. Crap, what did I miss?

Ranger: "Babe focus. Meeting adjourned. Tomorrow 1900 hours back here for detailed debrief. Babe, meet me in my office in 5'."

Crap.

"You're in trouble" Lester singsonged.

"Yeah yeah save it".


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Janet Evanovich. The more I say about updating the story, the less it happens. Meanwhile life happened. I hope you're still interested! Please read & review:)

CHAPTER 7: INITIATING THE PLAN & AN EARLY ANNIVERSARY DINNER

Steph's POV

So, Ranger wanted me in his office in 5 minutes. My plan was already in the make. I wanted to surprise Bobby at his bachelor's party: instead of sitting alone in his apartment or being jealous of the women Lester is inviting, I was going to make sure I was one of those women. I was going to be the one who will be giving Bobby a lap dance and he was the only one who's going to know it.

Now to be able to do that, I need help. I need someone who makes sure I'm going to be the leading woman at that party. And since Ranger just planned a takedown and a distraction on my wedding anniversary, I'm going to make him my informant, my ticket in. He just doesn't know it yet.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Ranger: "Come in, Babe". I entered his office and took the seat he offered.

"I wanted to talk to you about the takedown and the distraction. A takedown isn't different from anything you know in the army. We form a plan, go in and take the guy down. As simple as that. We have a guy who runs all the searches and forms the best laid plan if none of the guys here know the perp. He's name is Rodriguez. If he asks you, you'll probably do some searches for him in the future."

I nodded and silently hoped that there wouldn't be too many searches to do. Because me and being cooped up inside don't go together. Unless the provides a nice terrace where I can do my searches. Maybe we have some room for negotiating there.

"I'm not going to make the comparison of a distraction to your Intel gathering because that would demeanor your job. A distraction is what it says: you distract the guy long enough, lure him outside and we take him in. In the past we had a woman, Jean Burrows, who did the distraction but she was too cold. Too much of a bitch. It didn't work out. I think your looks and personality could be a winner for us. The fact that you aren't helpless when luring these scumbags out, is a big relief for all of us."

"Okay, so distract the guy. Lure him out. That probably means skimpy outfits?" I grimaced. I really preferred something more classy. Not the slut next door.

"You're right Babe. Depending on the _class_ of the perpetrator, you'll have to dress yourself accordingly. And as you already guessed, I haven't seen many FTA's with class." He laughed.

"The fact that I also planned this on your anniversary with Bobby, will probably mean you want something in return. Am I right, Babe?"

Huh. Ranger's making on his own the first step to my plan. This is to easy. What's the catch?

"Babe, I can see the cartwheels turning in your head. I think I've gotten to know you a little bit these past 9 months to know when you're planning something. And I saw it today and yesterday, since the moment Lester asked you to plan Bobby's bachelor party."

Wow, I'm getting that obvious? I think it's time to leave the military if I'm losing my touch like that, it could be lethal on a mission.

"Babe, you're not losing your game".

"Oops, I said that out loud?" Steph replied.

Ranger tried to comfort me: "Yes, you did. And it's alright. You're just feeling comfortable around me because we worked close together. Nothing bad about that. Now tell me, what's your plan?".

"Well, I kinda wanted to crash the bachelor's party." As I formed those words, I saw a glint appearing in Rangers eyes. He knew I was too subtle to just crash the damn thing. I saw his mind already forming plenty ideas on how I could crash the party.

"You know Lester is putting a lot of effort in this. It's the first time that a core team mate gets married." I rose my eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief. "Julie's mom doesn't count and I didn't knew him them. Bobby's also his best friend. He's going to go all the way."

"Even more reason to make sure everyone behaves himself" I winked.

"You're not going to tell me the plan. Are you?"

"Nope" and I popped the p. "That's going to ruin all the fun. Just make sure that when Lester invites the girls that I'm one of them. I'm going to take care of Bobby that night and the only one who's going to know it is Bobby".

"Alright, Babe. I guess. I owe you that much. I'll contact you discretely to tell you the specifics. In the mean time, your shift is done. Go and be with your husband. I'll see you in the morning for the take down and I arranged a Spa treatment for you in the afternoon. Got to keep my personnel happy and looking good for the distraction." He laughed. "Oh, Ella has a dressing full of appropriate clothing for distractions. I'll make sure she shows it to you."

"Good evening babe".

Wow, that went quick. I didn't even have to guilt trip Ranger into anything. It's only half the fun when you get it on a silver platter. However they also say never look a given horse in the mouth. At least that's one less thing to worry about. Now I can fully prepare myself for that night. Next Thursday it is.

As I closed Ranger's door, I scanned the hallway for Bobby. His shift should be over as well and I was going to enjoy our evening together. And maybe we could start a little celebrating after 12 to make up for our evening tomorrow night.

"Beautiful, how's it going? Ranger wasn't too hard on you I hope." He laughed.

"Nah, no sweat. Have you seen Bobby?"

"Yeah, he said something about starting dinner. You know he's starting to look like a desperate housewife. Who would have thought?" He smirked.

"Santos" Ranger barked. "Stop being a jealous ass and do something."

"But boss, it's true. And I'm not jealous. I'm a multiple women man, not a one woman man. So no hard feelings there".

As I heard those words. I rolled my eyes and walked to the elevator. As I was thinking of Bobby starting dinner in nothing but an apron, I started drooling. But my stomach thought otherwise: it started growling.

I entered our apartment and I appreciated the view. Bobby hadn't gone all out, but he made a nice effort to make the room romantic. The table was set, the light dimmed and candles were everywhere. He was laying the finishing touches on our meal and it smelled delicious."

"Hey princess" and he gave me a promising kiss on the lips. I felt so loved at that moment. Dinner is almost ready. Just go on, take a shower and get something comfortable." As he said those words, I looked at him dressed in a jeans and his black shirt. He looked comfortable but also incredibly hot. Who needed dinner when you have a man like that. And on cue my stomach protested, it let me know that apparently food is more important right now than getting it on with my man.

He looked up and winked at me, as if he read my thought. He came over and kissed me thoroughly. "Later princess, go on and take your shower."

I quickly went into the shower. Made sure everything was nicely shaven and smooth. I brushed my teeth, applied a little light make-up and put on the lingerie I just bought. I also got some of the stuff I bought at Treasures pleasures. To make sure we had a memorable evening.

I walked in the dining room/kitchen and Bobby looked up. He took in sharp breath and his eyes got pitch black. He looked ready to pounce on me and I licked my lips. At that moment the alarm went off and he regained his focus on our dinner. He opened the over and took an amazing look lasagna out of it. I grabbed the plates and he asked me how much I wanted.

"Of what" I teased and I kissed him for this wonderful meal.

BOBBY POV

I wanted to check the lasagna to make sure it didn't burn. It was one of Stephs favourite dishes and I wanted to make the night memorable. An early anniversary dinner. Hey, I can't change the job but I can make sure Steph knows how I feel about her and I don't need the exact date to make sure of that. I heard the door close and looked up. I took in a sharp breath as I saw her. She was beautiful, no that's underestimated. She was a knock out. She didn't need to go all out to look magnificent. She was wearing a nice little dress that accentuated all her curves. And I mean all, from her nice breasts to her gorgeous ass. Just seeing her like that, made my cock twitch and go from soft to semi erect. The way she licked her lips like I was her dinner, it filled me with lust.

And at that moment, the oven alarm went off and I snapped out of my trance. Just in time, we didn't want a black lasagna for dinner. As I opened the oven door, I saw that dinner was perfect.

Steph grabbed the plates and I asked her: "Babe, how much do you want?" "Off what?" she replied and she kissed me with all she got. And I took all of my discipline to not take her there on the kitchen counter. But I wanted this night to be special and I gave her two full plates to set on the table. I grabbed the bottle of red wine and some oven fresh bread and made my way over the table. She was already graciously waiting for me and she took over the bottle of wine and filled our glasses.

She grabbed hers as I grabbed mine and we toasted on our almost one month anniversary. "Princess, I love you and I'm so happy I met you. Who knew I would meet my wife in the military of all places. You made me one lucky man".

As I said those words, her eyes filled up with water. She blinked them away and answered "I love you with all my heart Bobby Brown. You mean the world to me". We sipped our glasses and started dinner.

According to Stephs sounds, her moans, she loved dinner. And I had a hard time focusing on mine. It was wonderful but seeing her enjoying her food made me almost forget mine. As she looked up and saw me staring at her, she blushed.

"No need to be shy princess, it's nice to have a woman that enjoys her meals. And who looks to eat herself while doing it.

As we finished dinner, Steph stood up to clean the table and do the dishes. I pulled her into my lap and gave a fierce kiss in which she relaxed into. She put her arms around my neck and I hugged her tight to me. I wasn't going to let her go. This was it for me.

As I relaxed my arms, she looked in my eyes. "I'm just going to put the lasagna in the fridge and the dishes in the sink with some water. And maybe we can relax together on the couch". she said.

"Sure princess, I'm all for it. Do you want to watch a movie?" "Nah, she said, "I just want to kiss you and be held by you." "Anytime princess."

She stood up, grabbed the plates and went over to the kitchen counter. I grabbed the food for the fridge. When she was done, she got the glasses and the rest of the wine to the couch. "Bobby, you need any help?" she asked when she came over. "No princess, almost done." As I opened the fridge to put the lasagna in, I felt her hands on my back. She started to move her hands over my back and gently rub it.

"I love you" she said and kissed my back through my shirt.

I turned around. "I love you too, princess. With all my heart". And I kissed her mouth. With my tongue I coaxed her to open her mouth to give her a deep kiss. The longer we kissed, the more heated it got.

"You still want to sit on the couch?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I think you've got a better idea. And she gave me a last lingering kiss before heading off to the bedroom.

She stood by the bed and asked hoarsely "You wanna help me open the zipper?"

I start to pull the zipper down very slowly. Every inch of skin that's being freed of its cover gets a soft kiss until her dress falls onto the ground. And all she's wearing is black see through thong and a matching bra. My breathing hitches at the look of that.

She hears what she does to me and starts to turn around. "Like what you see?" I nodded and pulled her closer to reignite the kiss. She doesn't need to ask to know what I do to her. My desire for her poked her in the stomach and she started to move her hips in a very sensual rhythm.

"Let's lose this thing" she whispered and started to unbutton my shirt. Button for button. When it's open, she pushes it over my shoulders. Her eyes widen at my chest and wash bord abs. She starts to kiss my neck, my collar bone and goes her way down to my right nipple. When she reaches it, she takes into her mouth and start to suckle on it very lightly. Her left hand searches the left nipple to make sure it doesn't feel lonely. As she starts to suckle harder she scrapes her teeth around the edges when they turn into hard studs.

My hands make sure she doesn't feel left unappreciated: I caress first her back then down to her ass. I squeeze those perfect round globes. I go back up to her shoulder and as I reach her bra stripes I gently pulled them down. She pulls her head back and looks in my eyes. I see the heat pooling in them. She leans forward and I kiss her. One big hungry kiss.

Her hands take control, undo my jeans and pull down the zipper. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips as she saw I was going commando. She grabbed my hard shaft and starts to caress it and I lean back to look in her eyes. The only thing I saw, was pure raw desire.

As much as I loved her ministrations it wasn't enough. "Come on Princess, let me take this off." I stepped out of my pants and her eyes didn't leave my body. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I leaned on my elbows to make sure I didn't squash her with my weight.

I kissed her deeply and then moved to her ear, her shoulder, her breasts and turned her nipples into hard nubs. I altered between them so no one felt alone. I went on my way down and played with her belly button. As I reached her black thong, I smelled her arousal. "You're wet for me, baby. I can smell it. God, I love what I do to you." And to tease her I caressed her through her thong. Her hips bucking, eager to feel more.

"Tss, patience princess. All comes in good time. As I looked in her eyes, I heard her groan.

"Bobby, baby. Please I need you know. Fuck me. Take me. NOW!" she yelled. And her hands went for the last piece she was wearing. Lifting her hips to take it off.

As she was moving to take it off, she used the lack in my concentration, to flip us over. Her hot core brushed against my cock. Her slick juiced coated me. With a proud look in her eyes, she looked at me. She moved her hips to slid up and down my shaft. The tease.

"Cock tease" I grunted.

With a sparkle in her eyes, she smirked. "How does it feel? It's not so nice to tease is it."

And with those prophetic word I flipped us over. Tired of the teasing and ready to be welcomed home in her warm depths.

With one fierce kiss, I slid into her. I leaned back to watch her eyes. I gave her a bit of time to get used to my length. I used that same time to get more control over myself. She was so tight. It was fantastic and if she moved immediately, I was going to cum.

"Move baby" she rasped hoarsely as she bucked her hips to get some freaking friction. I took that as cue to start moving: I pulled out, just the tip of my shaft inside of her. And then I just pushed in until I was fully sheathed. She pushed back in the rhythm.

"Deeper" she whispered and she lifted her leg for deeper penetration. I took her leg and put it on my shoulder. From this angle, I was able to hit her sweet spot. And each time I touched it, she moaned and squirmed under me.

I felt her orgasm rising. Her walls started clenching around me. To heighten the pleasure, my hand went in search of her clit. Each time my finger, brushed her clit, she sucked in her breath. As I felt her orgasm strengthen, I pistoned in and out of her. Every time hitting that same spot.

"God, Baby, I'm going to cum. Bobby!" she yelled. And as she yelled, my own orgasm took over. My balls started to tighten.

"Princess, I love you. Stephaaaaaaaaanie." And I came inside of her.

As I came down from my own high, I rested my forehead against hers. "Princess, that was fantastic. God I love you."

As I started to pull out of her, she crossed her heals against my back. "Stay" she whispered. "I don't want to squash you", I said.

And as a reply, she motioned to turn us over without leaving her. As I laid on my back, her head rested against my heart. The rhythm started to lull her in a sleep. I kissed the back of her head and whispered: "Go to sleep baby, I've got you."


End file.
